


Fall

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sterica + which one gets Super Excited for fall and gets pumpkin everything while the other one shakes their head and can’t wait until mint everything"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131568965789/sterica-which-one-gets-super-excited-for-fall

“Have you been taken lessons from Derek?”

Stiles looked up into his girlfriend’s beaming face. “Huh?”

“You’re scowling,” Erica waved a finger in front of his face, then used it to rub away the crease between his brows. “That’s better.”

Stiles tucked his phone away and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. It was early October and Fall had really set in; there was a crisp chill in the air, crunchy leaves underfoot...and the Fall market was in town.

Because he sort of loved Erica a whole lot and would do just about anything for her, he’d reluctantly agreed to spend the day with her at the market. She was bundled up in an oversized sweater and chunky brown boots and her eyes were lit up with excitement as she slipped her hand into his.

“Okay,” she said, “I’m freezing. I vote we get hot chocolate.”

“Sure,” he tried to sound enthusiastic.

Erica rolled her eyes as she tugged him towards a coffee shop. “I don’t get why you hate Fall so much.”

“I don’t _hate_ it. I just...don’t see the point in it. The only good thing about Fall is Halloween, and that’s three weeks away.”

“Wrong, wrong and _wrong_ ,” Erica sang, “The best thing about Fall is _everything_.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that, watching as Erica deliberately jumped in the leaves to make them crunch. It was nice to see her so carefree and happy. He tugged her close, arm around her to settle a hand on her hip as they walked. He felt her hand slide into his back pocket, squeezing slightly, and smiled.

He was more of a winter person himself. He loved everything about it; bare trees, snow, the cold weather that was perfect for getting cozy and drinking hot chocolate in front of a fire. Christmas was his favorite holiday and as soon as the mint products came out – peppermint hot chocolate, candy cane cupcakes, mint mochas – he had to try everything. 

And he’d gone and fallen in love with someone who loved Fall, yet _hated_ winter. 

Erica got a pumpkin spice latte. She stuck her tongue out at him when he got a plain mocha. He was dragged from stall to stall, watching as Erica sampled the pumpkin pie, bought a pumpkin candle, bulk bought packs of pumpkin puree to cook with. 

“You’re carving pumpkins with me, right?” she shoved one into his arms, having spent the past ten minutes finding the _perfect_ one.

Stiles smiled. Because Erica’s eyes were the same shade as the fallen leaves, her hair was wild around her shoulders, and she just looked so vibrant and happy that there was no way he’d miss out on seeing her like this, even though carving pumpkins wasn’t really his kind of thing.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replied honestly.

The smile Erica gave him was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
